


Reindeer Games

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas fic, Community: tamingthemuse, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has the entire gang coming over the next day for a Christmas party, and all he can think of is Spike's ass. It is a pretty damn nice ass, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this story taken from the tamingthemuse prompt: #333 - Sensual  
>  **Notes:** Yes, I did seriously research reindeer before I wrote this. Fascinating creatures, even if they can't normally fly. The title was Ozsaur's idea. Thanks.

The buck followed his chosen one, watching carefully for the right moment to approach. If he was too pushy, he wouldn’t get what he wanted, and he really wanted this one. His chosen looked around nervously, seemingly a little annoyed by the buck’s persistence, and he backed off, not wanting to force a confrontation. The time obviously wasn’t right, yet. He went back to his meal. Mmm…leaves. 

The leaves weren’t very satisfying when what he really wanted was on the other side of the clearing, avoiding his gaze. He took his time finishing up his food, and then casually wandered closer, drawn irresistibly to his chosen. Eye contact was finally made, and the buck fought down a snort of excitement. He remained still, eyeing his chosen, who responded in a typical manner, turning and presenting for the buck. It looked like the time was finally right. 

He made his approach, nuzzling into his chosen one’s neck. Things were going well until one of his antlers stabbed his chosen in the ear. Oops.

“Bloody hell, Xander, take off the antlers, or I’m spending the night in the crypt.”

“But, Spike…”

“No,” Spike interrupted, “I’ve changed my mind. _You’re_ spending the night in the crypt. I’ll stay here where it’s warm and comfortable, with cable, beer, and no idiot around to poke me in the eye with his bloody stupid antlers.” 

“Ear.”

“That’s not the point,” Spike said, angrily.

“I’m just trying to get into the spirit of the season. I’ve never had a happy Christmas before, so this is a new experience for me.” He gave Spike his patented Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom. They didn’t always work, but ‘tis the season, and all that. Maybe Spike would be charitable. Yeah, right. Time to cajole. 

“I can’t help it that your ass should be registered as a deadly weapon.” Xander moved closer to Spike, licking his lips and hiding his smile as Spike’s eyes followed the course of the tip of his tongue. “I was innocently trying to wrap presents, but every time I turned around, you were bending over something, or reaching up on top of something and reminding me what a sexy body you have. Decorating the apartment isn’t supposed to be such an erotically charged experience, is it?”

Spike moved closer, until their chests were almost touching. His slow grin woke up parts of Xander that he hadn’t been aware had been taking a break up to this point. He’d have a talk with his body later; right now, he had something more important to deal with.

“Everything is an erotically charged experience when I’m around.”

A line like that should have Xander on the floor, laughing hysterically, but when Spike said it, the only thing Xander could say was _hell yeah_. He leaned forward, wanting his lips on Spike’s ASAP, but Spike swayed back, keeping an inch or two between them. 

“Not yet, mate. There’s a little matter of an injury to redress.”

“Hmmm…” Xander played with that word in his head. Redress. It had lots of potential, but he had a feeling he was missing something. “Why do I get the idea that redressing doesn’t involve me pushing you down over the laundry hamper or you pushing me up against the chest of drawers?”

Spike smiled wickedly. “While I might agree that both of those scenarios could work wonderfully as compensation for my grievous injuries, I have something else in mind.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” 

That grin of Spike’s always promised wonderful, dirty things that Spike never had any problems fulfilling, and Xander felt a surge of lust rush through him. He’d been horny all night, but his cock went from half hard to full mast in a remarkably short period of time. If they could bottle that smile, they’d make a fortune. But no, that smile was just for Xander. The rest of the world could get their own hard ons.

“You’ve been staring as my ass all night, Xander. I think it deserves better than that, don’t you?”

Spike was wicked, alright. 

That was how Xander found himself on his knees, rolls of brightly colored wrapping paper and ribbon slipping off the dining room table around him as Spike squirmed and panted and moaned. Good thing Xander’d thought to move the presents, and the scissors, before they’d started. Spike had slowly stripped out of his skin-tight jeans, peeling them off his legs while Xander watched mesmerized, as usual, by Spike’s incredible body. 

Firm muscles and pale, soft skin: Xander could spend the rest of his life simply staring at Spike, if it wasn’t so much more fun to touch. Spike had turned away from him and bent over the table, spreading his legs to help with his balance, and to make Xander drool. It worked. All that laid out for him, and all he had to do was find the presence of mind to cross the six steps to the table and fall to his knees.

So he did. He stuck out his tongue and licked a wide stripe up Spike’s right ass cheek, but despite his fascination with Spike’s ass, he still felt the moment one antler stabbed Spike in the posterior.

Spike turned and stared at him with baleful, demon’s eyes.

“Take off the bleeding antlers, Xander.” 

When Spike called him by his given name, Xander knew he was serious, so he hastened to comply. He set them on the floor, but made sure they were far enough away that Spike couldn’t ‘accidentally’ step on them or anything. He checked to make sure that the tinsel, and the small red ornament hanging from one of the lower branches didn’t fall off. He liked his antlers.

But he liked Spike’s ass more. All that creamy white skin his to lick and suck and bite. Spike liked the biting, and Xander didn’t mind it at all. Spike’s ass looked good with dark red suck marks and the impressions of Xander’s teeth on it. It didn’t take long before Spike was breathing, his hips bucking into the table and pushing his hard cock forward into the air, looking for something to rub up against. 

Then Xander spread Spike’s ass cheeks and ran his tongue along the crack of Spike’s ass. Spike _moaned_. Xander loved it when that happened. He licked and sucked at Spike’s perineum until Spike was cursing under his breath. But Xander could hear him. He’d have smiled if he could, but his mouth was busy at the moment. He ran another swipe up the length of Spike’s crack before concentrating on the pucker. He didn’t actually touch it, he just blew air across it, knowing that his warm breath would leave conflicting sensations on Spike’s cooler skin – heat at first, and then cold as the wet skin chilled.

Spike shuddered, his muscles tensing and then relaxing again as he fought for control. “Bloody hell, Xander. Do it. I want to feel your tongue.”

Xander teased and aroused, provoking Spike to loud curses and desperate cries for more before he finally stiffened his tongue and pushed his way through. He fucked Spike’s asshole until his tongue ached and his lips were rubbery and numb. Only then did he pull out the lube he’d put in his pocket earlier. 

They both groaned when Xander’s fingers slid inside Spike, pushing in and out roughly. He built a rhythm and then intentionally changed it, keeping Spike on the edge, unsure of what was coming next. It worked pretty well, if the moans, pants, and curses were any indication. 

It still amazed Xander that Spike could come and still stay hard the way he did, so he found himself doing a lot of experimenting, doing things he’d never have thought of otherwise, or been brave enough to try. He even bought a couple of books online – no way was he purchasing them in person – to find new ways to keep Spike interested. 

Not that he thought he bored Spike, because he was pretty damn sure that Spike would let him know if he did. But every time Spike gasped in surprise or cried out in pleasure was an accomplishment Xander was proud of. If you had to have something to be proud of, there were a lot worse things you could do than make a 120 year old vampire cry out your name in the throes of passion. Now _that_ was an accomplishment to be proud of.

By the time Spike came for the third time, Xander was exhausted. His knees hurt and his back ached. His fingers were numb. His hard on was still tenting his pants, which had developed an embarrassing wet spot, but he was beyond caring about such things. If he didn’t need to come so badly, he’d have just told Spike to throw him in the direction of the bed, and he’d deal with clean-up tomorrow. 

Who cared that they had the entire Scooby gang showing up tomorrow evening for a Christmas party in Xander’s new apartment? Certainly not Xander. If he survived until morning, he’d finish wrapping the presents, hanging the tinsel, and decorating the tree then. That is, if he didn’t die of orgasm denial _tonight_. His fingers fumbled uselessly when he tried to open his zipper and at least give his cock some room.

Spike laughed at him, but ahhh, blessed relief; cool fingers that weren’t made of rubber deftly slid down his zipper and took out his red, engorged cock. Spike stared at it for a moment before speaking.

“That has got to hurt, mate.”

Xander’s hand flapped in Spike’s direction. “Well, do something about it, then, Spike. I would, but after I gave this gorgeous vamp three amazing orgasms, I kind of collapsed.”

“They were pretty amazing orgasms.” Spike thought for a moment. “I’m sure I could find some ice to put on that. Take the swelling right down, that would.”

“Spiiiike!” Xander whined. Hey, he was allowed a whine or two after everything he’d done in the last hour.

Spike’s put-upon sigh would have been more convincing without the grin. Moments later, Spike engulfed Xander Junior, and Xander cried out in surprise. He was pretty sure the shock was the only thing that stopped him from coming immediately. As it was, Xander lasted most of thirty seconds before he blew his load, the intensity of his orgasm sending him reeling into a blackout.

When he came to he was in his bed. Spike was pulling the covers up over him, and he realized his body was remarkably clear of all the bodily, and other, fluids it had acquired in the last hour. 

“Awww… you cleaned me up and tucked me in!” 

Xander grabbed Spike’s hand and pulled him down onto the bed next to him. He knew how much Spike hated it when he pointed out all the little things Spike did for him, so he made sure to mention them every chance he got, ‘cause he knew Spike would do the same for him.

He turned onto his side so he could see Spike more clearly, running his fingers down the sharp angles of Spike’s cheek. 

“After all you did for me? It was the least I could do.” 

Xander settled himself next to Spike, pillowing his head on Spike’s arm and yawning sleepily. He knew that Spike would be up for hours yet, but he’d wait until Xander fell asleep before he got up to do his nightly vampire things.

“Night, Spike.”

“Night, Rudolph.”

Xander found the energy to lift his tired eyelids. “Hey, if you’re really good, next time, _you_ can wear the antlers.”

“Do I get a red nose?”

Xander arched one eyebrow, ‘cause that was all the energy he had. “In case you didn’t notice, the red was significantly lower than my nose.”

Spike chuckled. “So it was.” 

Xander’s eyelids drooped. He felt the tug of sleep, and let it take him under, but if he didn’t know better, he could have sworn that he felt Spike kiss him on the tip of his decidedly un-red nose right before he drifted off, visions of sugar plums dancing in his head.


End file.
